Spatiotemporal misalignments are often due to latency between the capture of an image at a remote source and the display of the captured image locally. Spatiotemporal misalignment or uncertainty may lead to spatial inaccuracies that compromise the fidelity of the composite image visualized by either participant in a real-time, shared first-person perspective session. In scenarios with significant motion and latency, for example, spatiotemporal uncertainty can be significant. While this uncertainty may not be very meaningful in low-risk contexts where pixel-level accuracy is unimportant, in a technical field such as microsurgery the accurate quantification of this error is crucial. It is therefore desirable to develop a system and method for managing the quantification and visualization of spatiotemporal uncertainty.